


Love Cubed

by clgfanfic



Series: Without a Trace - Dark Love [3]
Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new toy to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Cubed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Come and Gone #6 under the pen name DarkAngel.

I was home, having finished work on time for a change.  But I was bored.  I'd cleaned the apartment, paid my bills, and had even gone to the market and put the groceries up.  There was nothing left to do.

Tomorrow all of my coworkers, except Jack, would be in court all day.  I knew what that meant.

It meant that I would be spending the day at the loft.  The anticipation was driving me to distraction, which was why the apartment was in such perfect condition.

My phone rang and I sat there, just staring at it through three rings.  I recognized the number on the caller ID.  It made me tingle in anticipation.

After five rings I couldn't wait any longer.  I picked it up.  "Hi," I said.

"When can you be here?"

"An hour?"

"Sooner.  Shower.  Don't bother to wear too much.  I'll make you supper."

 _Click_.

I sat there, shaking with anticipation, finding it hard to breathe.  A part of me wanted to call him back, say no, that I wouldn't come, but I knew I would.  I wanted to, badly.  After the last time we'd been together, he was in complete control.

Domination, it was what Jack did so well.  And I was unable to resist.

Forty-five minutes later I was ringing the doorbell to the small loft we had rented in the artsy part of town.  He opened the door and pulled me across the threshold, starting to strip off my clothes even as he herded me up the narrow stairs to the bedroom.

"I thought we were going to eat—?"

"Changed my mind," he replied.  "Come over here."

I stopped, staring.  "What's that?"

"This here?" he asked with that small smile I'd come to recognize.  I was in trouble, and that had my cock hardening in record time.  "This is a cock ring and ball stretcher.  That over there, that's a 'cube.'"

Moments later I was completely naked.  He took my cock in his hand, snapped the metal ring around its root, then pushed my balls down away from my body as I gave a little surprised lurch.  He snapped a wide leather band around where the ball sack came up at the root of my cock, pushing my balls painfully into two tight, egg-sized lumps well below my cock.  The explosion of pleasure-pain was immediate and intense.

"Jack, what—?"

"If you keep talking, I'm going to gag you, and neither of us is going to want that," he warned me.

That had me trembling with a mix of fear and desire.

"This cube," he said, "is just for you.  I'm going to fuck you on this cube, Martin, over and over."

I swallowed hard, the air rushing into my lungs faster now.  I knew he meant every word he said, and I could barely wait for him to get started.

"Come over here," Jack ordered, walking over to the cube.

I followed, hobbling, a little bothered by the unfamiliar sheathing of my cock and balls.  But I made it over to the cube and stared down at it.  Jack patted the top of it to show me that it was cushy and had some bounce to it.  It had a blue cover and was nearly two feet high and a foot and a half on each side.  There were four cuffs, two each on opposite sides, attached by short chains to the sides of the cube, but there were several other places on the sides where the chains could be attached.

"Kneel down on it," he told me.

I did, and he crouched close behind me, one hand holding my ringed cock, already engorged and standing at attention, as he clipped the clamps on my nipples.  I groaned as the pleasure-pain in my chest and groin forced the first drop of precome to drip down onto the cube, christening it.  I heard Jack chuckle behind me.

Jack knew just how to push me to the edge, creating just enough pain to ignite my pleasure without actually hurting me.

I could feel his cock at the small of my back and he leaned in and kissed my shoulder.  I turned my head and he possessed my mouth, pushing his tongue past my lips, driving me wild with need.  But I lurched and tried to pull away when he put pressure on my distended balls with a fist, and pinched at the clamps at the same time, but he had taken my tongue in his teeth, and he held it firmly while his arms grasped me tight, enjoying my writhing when I found I couldn't escape.

I stopped fighting and willed my muscles to relax, to show him I had surrendered.  Waves of pleasure-pain rocked out of my balls, my nipples, and my tongue.

When he was satisfied that I was fully under his control, he relaxed his grasp at the three points and ran his tongue down my back and buried it between my butt cheeks, his hands holding me in the kneeling position on the cube by grasping my hips.  He moved on to fingering me with lube, sliding his fingers in and out of my hole until he was satisfied that I had opened to him sufficiently.

I thought he was going to move in and fuck me then, but instead he moved away from me.

"Lay chest down on top of the cube," he growled, and I shifted.

"Extend your legs straight out behind you," he ordered next.  "Support your weight on your toes."

When I was in position, he cuffed my hands to either side of the cube, near the base.  I had my legs close together, in a push-up position.

"Spread your legs," he told me.

I did.  This was going to be okay, I realized, but probably not for long.

Jack quickly let me know that endurance in this position was going to one of the main points to this session.  I felt the slight sting of leather strips zing across my buttocks, pleasure-pain hardening my cock even more, which I would have thought impossible.

"Feel that?" he asked.  "If you don't keep your legs in this position until I'm finished with you, I'll lash you until you're back in position.  Understand?"

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, what?" he asked, and I felt another slight sting from the whip again.

"Yes, sir," I said, giving him the answer that he wanted.

He moved between my legs then and started rubbing his cock around on my buttocks, along the insides of my thighs, and up and down in my crack.  My balls were aching from being distended even farther now by gravity, and I whimpered a bit.

Jack liked to hear me whimper, and I heard him chuckle softly in reply.  And then I felt him entering my ass.  But, no, even _he_ wasn't _this_ big.  He felt me tremble, and the pressure disappeared.

"Want to see?" he asked with another husky little laugh.  "Take a look at these.  These are what's going up your ass."

I turned my head to see a flexible length of large-sized anal beads, and I shuddered.  My knees began to buckle as he returned to pushing them into my ass.  When they were all in, he slowly pulled them out again, and I listened and felt the popping sound as each one plopped back out of my ass.  Then they were pushed in again, only this time they were jerked out in one motion that had my knees buckling and heading toward the floor.

But Jack didn't allow them to reach the floor.  He got an arm under my thighs and pulled them back up while he switched my butt, the back of my thighs, and my back with the leather whip until I had regained my position.  My body thumbed with pleasure-pain.

He moved back between my legs then, and entered me with his throbbing cock, stroking me until I was weak in the legs again.  When he felt he had me opened up really well, he swung his legs over mine, one at a time, while still plowing me with his cock, and held my legs close together, constricting my hole tightly around his rod.

When I thought I couldn't hold my legs in position any longer, and he felt me cramping up, and he pulled out of me.

"Kneel," he told me.

I did so, quickly, on the floor beside the cube.

He unhooked the hand cuffs at the front edge of the cube, but left the cuffs on my wrists.  He sat down on cube.

"Come sit on my cock," he told me, and I was more than happy to oblige.  I backed into his lap, facing away from him, and slowly used my ass to swallow his cock, but he was impatient, and he took me by the hips, pulling me all the way down until he was fully encased inside me.

He reached down and cuffed my ankles, then tied them and my wrist cuffs off on the same attachment at the top back edge of the cube on two sides.  So now I was sitting in his lap, my arms and legs pulled back at each side, hogtied and impaled on his rock-hard cock.

"Now you'll see what full domination is," he said.  "You haven't been vocal enough, Martin.  I want to hear some whimpering… some begging."

He pinched the clamps on my nipples until I whimpered, then turned his attention to my tender, distended balls.  He squeezed my tight nuts until I whimpered again, my eyes watering.

"Turn you head," he ordered.  "Kiss me."

I did, and he squeezed my balls once more, causing me to open my mouth wide, although any sound I might have made was stanched by his greedy, tongue-filled kiss.  He didn't let go until I was writhing against his chest, my ass rotating wildly around on his cock as I tried to pull my balls away from his punishing fist.  This was pleasure-pain at its finest.

Finally, he released me, whispering into my ear, "I'm going to possess you like you've never been possessed before… and you're going to love it.  You're going to beg me to do this again."

"Yes," I whimpered, ready to agree to anything now.

"I'm going to possess you in every orifice, and you're going to calmly respond to me.  If you don't, we can always return to tit and ball play.  Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

Then out came the graduated sounding wands.  I shuddered in remembrance, the fear roaring back as strongly as the first time he'd used them on me.

"Jack, no," I pleaded.

He selected a thin one and cupped my cock with one hand and slowly inserted the wand six inches up my piss slit with the other.  I was panting, trying not to look at the metal rod being run into my piss slit, trying to move as little as possible, and doing everything I could not to scream in fear.  I still had no idea why this terrified me so badly, but it also turned me on like nothing I'd ever experienced before.

"Jack," I whimpered.  "Stop… please… don't…"

I felt filled and clogged far up my urethra.  He slowly rotated the wand inside me, and I desperately wanted to tear away from my bonds and escape, but that wasn't going to happen.  I whimpered again.  "Jack… please… no…"

He slowly pulled the wand out and went to a larger size.  I took a deep breath, stifled a scream of violation and invasion as it entered me and teased my piss canal to widen to his attention.  Instead, I leaned back into his chest and tried to relax as the thicker wand moved deeper toward my bladder than the first one had.

This time, after it had traveled some distance, my canal grabbed it and pulled it inside.  Jack had to grip the end of the wand to keep from losing it.

I began to sweat.  "Jack… stop… stop… please…"

"Worried, aren't you?" he whispered into my ear.  "I could so easily ruin you for life right now, couldn't I?"

"Yes," I whimpered, the fear rising to new levels.  I hadn't thought about that before.

To add to my fear, he started moving his hips in an up and down movement on the cube, moving his cock inside me.  What he was doing must have been a great turn on for him, because his cock kept growing and thickening inside me, and he was chuckling again, louder this time.

I was terrified that the movement of his hips and cock would cause him to lose his grip on the wand, and I started to moan.  "Jack… no… please… stop… stop… stop…"

He laughed and, while continuing the rocking motion of his cock, slowly pulled the wand out.  The next one was a couple of sizes larger, and I was moaning just at the sight of it.  It was no more than halfway in, when I felt my balls tighten.

"Jack!  I'm gonna come!" I cried.

He pulled the wand out to permit me to shoot off onto the floor beyond the cube, then reinserted it.  When it was in a good eight inches, he took the hand that had been cupping my cock away and inserted his thumb in my mouth.  I automatically began sucking on it, knowing it was what he wanted.  Soon after he had his three middle fingers in my mouth, being sucked like they were a cock.

"There, Martin, full possession," he crooned to me.  "Servicing every one of your orifices at once, fucking all three at once.  Isn't that nice?  I said, isn't that nice?"

He pulled his fingers out of my mouth long enough for me to whisper "Yes, sir."

"You like it, don't you," he said rather than asked.

"Yes," I moaned.

He slowly pulled the sound free, then released me from all of my bondage.

Before I could ask what he wanted me to do, he pushed me up, off his cock, then hauled me over onto the floor beside the cube and wrapped a plow belt around my belly.  I felt my cock jump in anticipation.

He crouched behind me, pulling my pelvis up to his, and stabbed back inside me, fucking me vigorously doggie style.  I heard him grunting, his sweat dripping onto my back, my ass.

It went on for a while, Jack's endurance having always been a pleasant surprise to me.  And the harder and faster he took me, the harder I got.  Then I felt him shot deep inside me.

When he finished, he pulled out and I dropped onto the floor.  I rolled over, my hand immediately going to my cock, and I jerked and shook my prick until I was shooting, Jack standing over me, watching, smiling.

"You belong to me," he said.

And I didn't contradict him, because it was true.  Oh, God, was it true.


End file.
